ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 39th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 39th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 23, 2012 and broadcast for the first time on HLN. Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Jill Farren Phelps (Executive Producer), Robert Guza Jr. (Consulting Producer), Mercer Barrows (Producer), Mary O'Leary (Producer), Michelle Henry (Producer)' *All My Children'' - Julie Hanan Carruthers (Executive Producer), Hope Harmel Smith (producer), Nadine Aronson (producer) *''Days of our Lives'' - Ken Corday (Executive Producer), Greg Meng (Co-Executive Producer), Gary Tomlin (Co-Executive Producer), Noel Maxam (Producer), Albert Alarr (Producer), Mary-Kelly Weir (Producer), Janet Spellman-Rider (Senior Coordinating Producer), Tim Stevens (Senior Coordinating Producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Maria Arena Bell (Executive Producer), Jay Gibson (Consulting Producer), Anthony Morina (Supervising Producer), John Fisher (Supervising Producer), Sally McDonald (Supervising Producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''General Hospital ''Directors: William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Owen Renfroe, Phideaux Xavier; Associate Directors: Ron Cates, Dave Macleod, Christine Magarian Ucar, Penny Pengra, Peter Fillmore, Denise Van Cleave; Stage Managers: Craig McManus, Crystal Craft; Production Associate: Christine Cooper, Allison Reames, Andrea Compton' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Directors: Michael Stich, Cynthia J. Popp, Deveney Kelly, Jennifer Howard, David Shaughnessy; Associate Director: Clyde Kaplan, Steven A. Wacker, Cathy Sedwick, Jennifer Scott Christenson; Stage Managers: Laura Yale, Doug Hayden, Lisa Winthur-Huston; Production Associate: Lori Staffier *''One Life to Live'' - Directors: Larry Carpenter, Gary Donatelli, Jill Mitwell, Mary Ryan, Zetna Fuentes, Frank Valentini, Jennifer Pepperman; Associate Director: Michael Sweeney, Teresa Cicala, Tracy Casper Lang; Stage Manager: Alan Needleman, Keith Greer, Production Associate: Kevin Brush, Nathalie Rodriguez *''The Young and the Restless'' - Directors: Mike Denney, Sally McDonald, Dean LaMont, Andrew Lee, Conal O'Brien; Associate Director: Marc Beruti, Chris Mullen, Robbin Phillips; Stage Manager: Herbert Weaver Jr., Tom McDermott, Vanessa Noland, Erica Meyer, Nancy Ortenberg Writing Team *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives David Cherrill, Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, Rick Draughon, Christopher Dunn, Lacey Dyer, Jeanne Marie Ford, Dena Higley, Janet Iacobuzio, David A. Levinson, Michelle Poteet Lisanti, Marlene McPherson, Fran Myers, John Newman, Ryan Quan, Peter T. Rich, Roger Schroeder, Lisa Seidman, Elizabeth Snyder, Darrell Ray Thomas, Jr., Christopher Whitesell, Nancy Williams Watt''' *''All My Children'' - Agnes Nixon, Lorraine Broderick, Addie Walsh, Lisa K. Connor, Lloyd 'Lucky' Gold, Jeff Beldner, Chip Hayes, Rebecca Taylor, Joanna Cohen, Kate Hall, Barbara Esensten, James Harmon Brown, Dave Ryan, David Kreizman, Donna Swajeski, Christopher Dunn *''General Hospital'' - Garin Wolf, Robert Guza Jr., David Goldschmid, Meg Bennett, Shelly Altman, Tracey Thomson, Michael Conforti, Elizabeth Korte, Michele Val Jean, Mary Sue Price, Susan Wald, Nathan Fissell *''The Young and the Restless'' - Maria Arena Bell, Scott Hamner, Hogan Sheffer, Paula Cwikly, Jay Gibson, Marla Kanelos, Natalie Minardi Slater, Sarah Smith, Beth Milstein, Amanda L. Beall, Janice Ferri Esser, Michael Montgomery, Anne Schoettle, Linda Schreiber, Sandra Weintraub, Teresa Zimmerman Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *John McCook (Eric Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, All My Children) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, One Life to Live) Lead Actress *'WIN: Heather Tom (Katie Logan Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Crystal Chappell (Carly Manning, ''Days of our Lives) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, All My Children) *Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, One Life to Live) *Laura Wright (Carly Jacks, General Hospital) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, ''General Hospital) *Matthew Ashford (Jack Deveraux, Days of our Lives) *Sean Blakemore (Shawn Butler, General Hospital) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Nancy Lee Grahn (Alexis Davis, ''General Hospital)' *Melissa Claire Egan (Annie Chandler, ''All My Children) *Genie Francis (Genevieve Atkinson, The Young and the Restless) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Mitchell, The Young and the Restless) *Rebecca Herbst (Elizabeth Webber, General Hospital) Younger Actor *'WIN: Chandler Massey (Will Horton, ''Days of our Lives)' *Eddie Alderson (Matthew Buchanan, ''One Life to Live) *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, General Hospital) *Nathan Parsons (Ethan Lovett, General Hospital) Younger Actress *'WIN: Christel Khalil (Lily Ashby, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Molly Burnett (Melanie Jonas, ''Days of our Lives) *Shelley Hennig (Stephanie Johnson, Days of our Lives) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (Steffy Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) Creative Arts Awards Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Jack Forrestel (production designer), Fabrice Kenwood (Art Director), Elsa Zamparelli (Set Decorator), Charlotte Garnell Scheide (Set Decorator)' *''All My Children - James Jones (Scenic Designer), Kaydee Lavorin (Art director), Bryan Langer (Art director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Dan Olexiewicz (Production Designer), Tom Early (Art Director), Danielle Mullen (Art Director) *''General Hospital'' - Chip Dox (Production Designer), Daniel Proett (Art Director), Andrew Evashchen (Set Decorator), Jennifer Elliott (Set Decorator) Outstanding Casting Director *'WIN: Mark Teschner for ''General Hospital' *Marnie Saitta, ''Days of our Lives *Camille St. Cyr, The Young and the Restless Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Mary Iannelli''' *''All My Children'' - David Zyla *''One Life to Live'' - Susan Gammie, Sally Lesser, David Brooks New Approaches - Daytime Entertainment *'WIN: ''Take This Lollipop - Brian Latt, Oliver Fuselier, Dustin Callif, Jason Zada, Jason Nickel''' *''Ellen'' - Ellen DeGeneres, Mary Connelly, Ed Glavin, Andy Lassner, Kelly Davies, Daniel Leary, Jeannie Klisiewicz *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' for The Clarence Update - Bradley Bell, Casey Kasprzyk, Brad Sanders *''Today'' - Jim Bell, Don Nash, Tammy Filler, Vivian Fel, Adam Miller, Susan Bowser, Jim Gaines, Katie Lee Gifford, Hoda Kotb Outstanding Promotional Announcement - Episodic *'WIN: ''General Hospital for Brenda's Wedding & Kidnapping - Mark Feldstein, Brad Roth, Jonas Morgenstein, Scott Tucker, Adam Rockmore, Sara Cahill, Hema Mulchandani, Vincent Ruiz-Abagado, Gary Gershaw, Nancy Pothier, Ryan Brown, Jack Douglas''' *''Disney XD'': I'm In the Band Flipbook - Jill Hotchkiss, Keegan Martin, Brad Fox, Lisa Guzman, Richard Loomis, Serene Teh *''Disney XD'': Pair of Kings Flipbook - Jill Hotchkiss, Keegan Martin, Brad Fox, Lisa Guzman, Richard Loomis, Serene Teh *''Dr. Phil'': The Anthony Campaign - Carla Pennington, Dr. Phil McGraw, Bob Bouknight, Jonathan Angelico, James Perry, John Perry, Paul Broz, Tom Quick, Arpad Varga, John Lopez, Jennifer Chu, Peter Bergren *''Jeopardy!'' - Harry Friedman, Deliah Loud, Michael Mishler, Kim Ashley, Swampy Hawkins, Cris Blyth *''Today'': Royal Wedding - Jeremy Cohen, Elizabeth Roth, John Tanzosh, Jeff Clark, Justin Foster, Mike Berliner, Robert Siciliano, Kelly McEvoy, Danny Rickard, Carol M. Sullivan Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beauitful- Key Hairstylist: Michele Arvizo; Hairstylists: Audrey Soto, Romaine Markus-Myers, Adriana Lucio''' *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Hairstylists: George Guzman, Shannon Bradberry, Mary Kate Welsh, Rachel Ross Bunch, Adriana Lucio''' *''Days of our Lives'' - Hairstylists: Margie Puga, Matthew Holman, Patrick Kilian, Garry Allyn, Katharine O'Neill, Jen Singleton *''General Hospital'' - Hairstylists: Anzhela Adzhiyan, Jennifer Petrovich, Lauran Poole Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction *'WIN: ''One Life to Live - ''Bob Bessoir and Scott Devitte' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Patrick Cunniff *''Days of our Lives'' - Ted Polmanski and Mark Levin *''The Young and the Restless'' - Ray Thompson and Bill Roberts Outstanding Achievement in Live & Direct to Tape Sound Mixing *'WIN: ''All My Children - Production Mixers: Christopher Banninger and RT Smith; Boom Operators: Anthony Inglese, Stu Rudolph, Andy Morales''' *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Production Mixer: Tommy Persson; Post-Production Mixer: Dino Johnson; Boom Operators: Mark Beckley, Luis Godinez Sr., Mark Mooney, Denise Palm Stones''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Production Mixer: Aaron Lepley; Post-Production Mizer: George Forbes; Re-Recording Mixer: Brian Connell; Sound Effects Mixers: Jerry Martz and Danny Lecuna; Boom Operators: Ricky Alvarez, Dave Golba, Stan Sweeney *''One Life to Live'' - Production Mixer: William DeBlock; Post-Production Mixer: David Marino; Boom Operators: Deborah D'Anduono and Charles Eisen Outstanding Achievement in Makeup *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Head Makeup Artist: Gail J. Hopkins; Makeup Artists: Nina Wells, Joleen Rizzo, Glen Alen Gutierrez, Deidre Decker''' *''General Hospital'' - Head Makeup Arstist: Donna Messina; Makeup Artists: Dara Jaramillo, Bobbie Roberts, Melinda Osgood, Angela Ackley, Tamara Papirian *''One Life to Live'' - Head Makeup Artist: Renate Long; Makeup Artists: Julia Davis and James Demarco *''The Young and the Restless'' - Key Makeup Artist: Patti Denney; Makeup Artists: Kathy Jones, Robert Bolger, Ralph Wilcox, Marlene Mason Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing *'WIN: ''All My Children - Anthony Pascarelli and Marika Kushel''' *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Jonathan Smilowitz, Sean-Michael Connor, Zoe Edgerton, Brian Bagwell *''Days of our Lives'' - Tina Keller, Mike Fiamingo, Joe Lumar, Lugh Powers *''One Life to Live'' - Tracy Casper Lang, Teresa Cicala, Michael Sweeney, Barry Gingold, Vince Catania, Stephen Cali, Larry Farina *''The Young and the Restless'' - Marc Beruti, Ralph Gertel, Steve Pierron, Jim Friesen Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Music Supervisors: Mike Dobson and Bryan Harrison; Composers: Jack Allocco and David Kurtz''' *''All My Children'' - Music Director: Terry Walker; Music Supervisor: Jerry Pilato; Composers: Gary Kuo, Donn Wilkerson, Jim Klein, Pat O'Donnell, Martin Davich *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - Music Supervisor: Lothar Struff; Composer: Bradley P. Bell, Jack Allocco, David Kurtz *''One Life to Live'' - Supervising Music Director/Composer: Paul S. Glass; Music Director: Daniel Krausz; Composer: Kurt Biederwolf, David Nichtern, Dominic Messenger, Lee Holdridge, Kevin Bents, Chris Child, Filip Mitrovic, Bobby Summerfield, David Marino Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Dust from General Hospital - Robert Howard Hartry and Benjamin West''' *''One Life'' from One Life to Live - Paul S. Glass *''Out Time Will Come'' from The Young and the Restless - Jack Allocco and David Kurtz *''(I Need To) Find My Way Back'' from The Young and the Restless - Jack Allocco and David Kurtz Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Technical Directors: Averill Perry and Kevin Carr; Camera Operators: DJ Diomedes, Dale Carlson, Craig Camou, Dean Cosenella; Video Control: Antonio Simone and Charles Barrett.' *''All My Children - Technical Director: Chuck Abate; Camera Operators: Barbara Langdon, John Boyd, Lew Friant, David Warner; Video Control: Michel Montgomery *''Days of our Lives'' - Technical Directors: John C. O'Neill and Mike Caruso; Electronic Camera: Barbara J. Langdon and John D. Sizemore; Camera Operators: Michael Macartea, Hugo Morelli, Bill Scott; Senior Video Control: Alexis Dellar Hanson. *''The Young and the Restless'' Technical Director: Tracy Lawrence; Camera Operators: John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr., Kai Kim; Video Control: Scha Jani and Robert Bosio. Outstanding Stunt Coordination *'WIN: Terry James for ''Days of our Lives' *Tim Davison for ''General Hospital Breakdown *''All My Children'': 11 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'': 11 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'': 15 Nominations / 4 Wins *''General Hospital'': 23 Nominations / 10 Wins *''One Life to Live'': 11 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'': 16 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys